Embrasse la
by Bareilles
Summary: One Shot Trois jours avant la Saint Valentin, Harry reçoit la visite d'un petit fantôme qui rabache sans cesse la même chanson...


**Embrasse-la**

_Disclaimers :_ Les personnages et l'univers d'Harry Potter sont à J.K.Rowling

**_Blablatage pas si inutile de l'auteur :_** Ce petit one shot est une sorte de cadeau pour la Saint Valentin... Un cadeau en retard je le sais bien, lol ! J'espère que cela ne vous empechera pas de prendre plaisir à le lire ! Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture !

_Correctrice :_ **Lea Delmas**

**ONE SHOT :** _Embrasse-la_

_°_

_°_

"- Non ! Non ! ET NON !" S'écria brusquement Harry Potter, en tapant furieusement du poing sur la table.

Le brouhaha habituel de la Grande Salle cessa subitement alors que des regards curieux et intrigués convergèrent vers le Survivant. Le visage de ce dernier prenait une jolie teinte rougeâtre. Beaucoup pensèrent que le Gryffondor rougissait d'embarras... mais la vérité était tout autre... car Harry Potter virait à un rouge colère, à un rouge furieux, à un rouge fou de rage !

Lentement, il leva ses yeux émeraude sur un petit fantôme, aux allures d'angelot, qui lui faisait face. Le spectre lui envoya un sourire insolent et Harry se retint de lui balancer le verre qu'il avait en main. A ses côtés, Ron Weasley fixait son meilleur ami comme si c'était la première fois qu'il le voyait. Prudemment il posa une main sur son épaule :

"- Harry ? Tu vas bien ?" Demanda-t-il inquiet et un peu effrayé par l'étrange comportement que son ami avait depuis plus de trois jours.

Harry ne répondit pas à la question, se contentant de fusiller des yeux le petit fantôme. Peu à peu, les élèves et les professeurs reprirent leurs conversations et la Grande Salle retrouva ses bruits que la caractérisait. C'est ce moment que choisit Hermione pour faire son entrée. Quelques livres dans les bras, elle se dirigea vers ses deux amis, un sourire radieux aux lèvres.

Harry détacha son regard une demi-seconde du fantôme afin de saluer son amie. Reportant immédiatement ses yeux vers le petit angelot, le jeune homme constata que ce dernier avait, lui aussi, dirigé son attention sur la préfète-en-chef des Gryffondor.

"-Ne t'avise pas à chanter... Ne t'avise pas à chan..." marmonna t-il d'une voix menaçante.

Malheureusement pour le Survivant, sa menace fut bien vaine. Après lui avoir moqueusement tiré la langue, le fantôme chantonna d'une voix claire et mélodieuse :

_"- Regarde-la, douce et fragile à la fois  
Elle ne dit rien, elle se tait  
Mais ton cœur brûle en secret  
Tu ne sais pas pourquoi  
Mais c'est plus fort que toi  
T'aimerais bien... l'embrasser... "_

Ce fut de trop pour Harry qui, d'un pas furibond, quitta la Grande Salle. Surpris et complètement pris au dépourvus, le rouquin se tourna vers sa meilleure amie.

"- Tu sais ce qu'il a en ce moment ?"

Hermione suivit le départ du Survivant du regard. Elle tourna la tête vers Ron, en rougissant curieusement, et répondit dans un souffle :

"- Non..."

°

°

°

Harry se dirigea d'un pas furieux et mécontent vers sa salle d'Enchantements. Derrière lui, le petit angelot le suivait en continuant de chanter :

_"- Tu... rêvais d'elle  
Tu l'attends... depuis toujours  
Si c'est un roman... d'amour..."_

Trois jours. Ce calvaire durait depuis TROIS satanés jours et le jeune homme commençait sérieusement à perdre patience. Il gravit quatre à quatre les escaliers menant à son prochain cours.

_"- Faut... provoquer l'étincelle  
Et les mots... crois-moi  
Pour... ça, y'en a pas  
Décide-toi, embrasse-la..."_

Le spectre le suivait toujours et Harry jura silencieusement. Il devait ABSOLUMENT trouver un moyen de s'en débarrasser, sinon il ne répondrait plus de rien. Le fantôme lui était apparu un matin... ou plutôt, il l'avait réveillé en chantant cette abominable chanson... Il ne faisait que ça... chanter encore et encore, en suivant le moindre de ses déplacements. Au début, cela avait amusé le Gryffondor mais après trois jours, il n'en pouvait plus. Harry était persuadé qu'il allait devenir fou s'il ne se débarrassait pas de son bourreau ! Et il avait tout essayé. Il lui avait lancé toutes sortes d'objets... qui, par son état de spectre, le traversaient... Il avait alors tenté tout les sorts et les incantations qu'il connaissait... ce fut un échec... En désespoir de cause, il s'était tourné vers les potions... mais une fois encore, il échoua lamentablement.

Harry avait même demandé à Ron de l'aider à s'en débarrasser... et c'est là que les choses devinrent plus compliquées... Le rouquin ou qui que ce soit d'autre ne pouvaient ni le voir, ni l'entendre. Le Gryffondor ne savait pas pourquoi, mais il était le seul à pouvoir le voir... De plus, pour une raison qui restait obscure pour le jeune homme, le spectre se mettait à chanter avec plus de vigueur quand Hermione était dans les parages...

_"- Sha-la-la-la-la-la, my oh my  
Il est... intimidé  
Il n'ose... pas l'embrasser  
Sha-la-la-la-la-la, s'il est... sage  
Ça serait... vraiment dommage  
Adieu... la fiancée... "_

Le Survivant grimaça et se retourna furieusement vers le fantôme.

"- MAIS T'EN A PAS MARRE DE ME SUIVRE ! ARRETE DE CHANTER CETTE PUTAIN DE CHANSON ! ET PAR MERLIN, DEGAGES, TU M'ENERVES !" S'égosilla-t-il.

Soudain une petite voix craintive si fit entendre :

"- Je... suis...dé...désolé... je ne... vou... voulais pas... vous embêter..."

Surpris, Harry baissa son regard vert sur deux élèves de première année appartenant à Poufsouffle. Ces derniers le regardèrent, un instant, les yeux écarquillés et le visage crispé par la peur.

"- Non, c'est pas..."

Il ne put terminer sa phrase car les deux premières années s'enfuirent à toutes jambes. Harry soupira de dépit… voilà de quoi confirmer la rumeur de sa soi-disante déficience mentale. Il lança un regard noir au spectre de tous ses problèmes.

"- C'est de ta faute tout ça ! J'espère que t'es content !"

Le fantôme eut un sourire hautain avant de se remettre à fredonner :

_"-Prends-lui la... main  
Dans la... douceur du lagon  
Décide-toi mon... garçon  
Et... n'attends pas demain  
Elle n'dit pas un... mot  
Et n'dira... pas un mot  
Avant... d'être embrassée..."_

Le Survivant poussa un soupir tandis qu'il reprenait son chemin en direction de sa salle de cours.

"- Merlin, ayez pitié de moi !" Murmura t-il avec désespoir, en levant les yeux au ciel.

°

°

°

_"- Sha-la-la-la-la-la, n'aies... pas peur  
Ne pense... qu'au bonheur  
Vas-y, oui, embrasse-la  
Sha-la-la-la-la-la, n'hésite... pas  
Puisque... tu sais que toi  
Toi, tu ne penses... qu'à ça... "_

"- Tu vas te la fermer, oui !" Chuchota rageusement le jeune homme à son ami fantôme.

"- Tu as dis quelque chose Harry ?" Demanda Hermione en se retournant vers lui.

Le Gryffondor secoua vivement la tête. La jeune femme lui lança un regard sceptique, tout en s'emparant d'un grimoire. Elle déposa le manuscrit dans les bras d'Harry, qui en tenait déjà quelques uns, tous plus épais les uns que les autres.

"- C'est l'approche de la Saint Valentin qui te met dans cet état ?" Questionna la préfète-en-chef, alors qu'elle continuait son avancée entre les rangés de la bibliothèque.

Derrière elle, le Survivant fit une grimace quand Hermione déposa un nouveau livre sur la pile qu'il tenait... c'est que ça commençait à peser lourd.

"- La Saint Valentin ? C'est pas dans deux mois ?" Répliqua-t-il un peu confus.

Subitement, Hermione se retourna vers lui. Surpris, Harry faillit lui rentrer dedans.

_"-Sha-la-la-la-la-la, c'est si... bon  
Écoute... la chanson  
Décide-toi, embrasse-la..."_ chanta vigoureusement le fantôme.

Mais le jeune homme ne l'écoutait plus, trop occupé à observer avec fascination les lèvres de sa meilleure amie. Leurs visages n'étaient qu'à quelques malheureux centimètres l'un de l'autre. Ses yeux ne pouvaient se détacher de la bouche d'Hermione... Avec un étrange picotement au fond de son estomac, Harry se pencha davantage vers ses lèvres vermeilles... si tentatrices...

_"- Sha-la-la-la-la-la, vas-y... fait vite  
Écoute... la musique  
Dépêche-toi, embrasse-la..."_

Leurs souffles se mêlèrent, leurs lèvres se frôlèrent un bref instant... Le Gryffondor, le cœur battant la chamade, crut défaillir quand la bouche de la jeune femme s'entrouvrit sensuellement...

_"- Embrasse-la, embrasse-la, embrasse-la... allez, vas-y  
Embrasse-la... " _Insista le fantôme avec un sourire.

Et Harry n'avait plus qu'une envie... lui obéir. Alors qu'il allait capturer les lèvres de son amie, celle-ci se déroba brusquement. Poussant un faible grognement de frustration, il releva ses yeux vers la jeune femme. Hermione, le rouge aux joues, s'était soudainement redressée. D'un geste instinctif, elle mordit sa lèvre inférieure et le cœur du jeune homme rata un battement... Il n'avait jamais remarqué combien sa meilleure amie était devenue belle et sensuelle.

"- Ginny !" Dit-elle avec conviction.

"- Ginny ?" Répéta-t-il sans comprendre.

La Gryffondor, embarrassé, remit une mèche rebelle derrière son oreille.

"- Ginny est ma meilleure amie mais elle est avant tout ta petite amie..."

Hein ? Fut la seule pensée cohérente du Survivant.

"-... et je sais ce qui te tracasse ! Tu ne lui as pas encore trouvé de cadeau pour la Saint Valentin, n'est-ce pas ?" Termina-t-elle en croisant les bras sur sa poitrine.

Saint Valentin ? Petite amie ? Ginny ? Harry écarquilla les yeux quand ses pensées se remirent dans l'ordre. Merlin tout puissant, il avait complètement oublié la Saint Valentin... Mais personne ne pouvait l'en blâmer. La menace de Voldemort pesant sur sa tête, les révisions des ASPICS, les entrainements de Quidditch et ce maudit fantôme qui le rendait fou... le jeune homme avait eu d'autres priorités que de penser à un cadeau de Saint Valentin pour une petite amie qu'il ne voyait pratiquement jamais.

"- Heu, Mione... c'est quand la Saint Valentin ?" Demanda-t-il en passant une main dans ses cheveux.

"- C'est demain."

"- Demain ? Je suis pas dans la merde !"

"- Harry !" Réprimanda la préfète-en-chef.

Le Survivant eut un sourire charmeur avant de déposer les livres qu'il avait dans les bras et de s'emparer de la main de son amie. Rougissant, Hermione tenta de libérer sa main mais celle-ci était emprisonnée par celle d'Harry.

"- Allez, suis-moi !"

"- On va où ?" Questionna-t-elle alors que le jeune homme lui faisait traverser la bibliothèque au pas de course.

Harry ne répondit pas, se contentant de resserrer l'emprise qu'il avait sur la main de son amie. Derrière eux, un petit fantôme s'apprêtait à s'arracher les cheveux... Et dire qu'il était à deux doigts d'atteindre son but. Cependant, il se reprit aussitôt et se dépêcha de rejoindre les deux jeunes gens... Foi de Cupidon, il mènera à bien sa mission.

°

°

°

"- Harry, tu aurais pu me dire que tu m'emmenais à Pré-au-Lard ! J'aurais pris mon écharpe !" Déclara Hermione alors qu'un souffle de vent glacial la faisait frissonner.

Le jeune homme détacha son écharpe pour l'entourer autour du cou de la jeune femme. Ecarquillant les yeux, Hermione s'apprêtait à l'ôter pour la lui rendre.

"- Non, garde-la ! Je n'ai pas froid." Dit-il en tentant de cacher un frisson.

Souriant, la Gryffondor s'approcha de son ami et lui tendit un bout de l'écharpe. Surpris, Harry haussa un sourcil.

"- Je ne vais pas te laisser mourir de froid. L'écharpe est assez grande pour deux... on devra juste se serrer un peu."Répondit-elle avant de rougir, en prenant conscience de ce qu'elle venait dire.

Le jeune homme eut un sourire et sans la moindre hésitation, il s'empara d'un pan de l'écharpe. Il passa un bras autour de la taille de la préfète afin qu'ils ne soient pas gênés dans leur avancée. Le brusque rapprochement fit davantage rougir Hermione tandis qu'Harry en profita pour respirer l'odeur de noix de coco qui émanait de ses cheveux.

"- Tu ne crois pas que nous sommes un peu trop... près ?" Demanda soudainement Hermione, mal à l'aise.

"- De quoi tu as peur ?" Répliqua immédiatement Harry avec un sourire.

"- Je ne sais pas... Je serais mal à l'aise si nous rencontrions Ginny ou Ron." Expliqua la Gryffondor

Le Survivant soupira avant de l'entrainer sur le chemin de Pré-au-Lard.

"- Ron doit être en train de roucouler avec sa tendre Luna et Ginny est en train de terminer un devoir de potion qu'elle doit rendre pour demain... Et puis, 'Mione, je ne vois pas pourquoi tu devrais être mal à l'aise... On ne fait rien de mal !"

"- Oui c'est vrai." Confirma-t-elle en se détendant légèrement.

Derrière eux, le fantôme eut un sourire satisfait face au brusque rapprochement des deux amis. Cette fois, ce sera la bonne.

_"- Regarde-la, douce... et fragile à la fois  
Elle ne dit... rien, elle se tait  
Mais ton cœur brûle... en secret  
Tu ne sais... pas pourquoi  
Mais... c'est plus fort... que toi  
T'aimerais bien... l'embrasser..."_

"- Ca c'est sûr..." murmura presque inconsciemment Harry, en regardant tendrement la jeune femme à ses côtés.

"- Pardon ?" Demanda Hermione en tournant la tête vers lui.

Ce faisant, leurs visages se retrouvèrent, à nouveau, très près l'un de l'autre. Ils se fixèrent intensément et le fantôme se frotta les mains d'un air victorieux... C'était maintenant ou jamais !

_"- Tu rêvais... d'elle  
Tu l'attends... depuis toujours  
Si c'est... un roman... d'amour  
Faut provoquer... l'étincelle  
Et les mots... crois-moi  
Pour... ça, y'en a pas  
Décide-toi, embrasse-la..."_

Le jeune homme allait déposer ses lèvres sur les siennes quand Hermione détourna la tête. Enervé au plus au point, l'angelot spectral se tapa le front d'un air désespéré.

"- As... hem... As-tu une idée de cadeau pour Ginny ?"

Harry resta un instant figé... il allait l'embrasser et elle lui parlait de Ginny ? _C'est ta petite amie !_ Souffla une voix dans un coin de sa tête.

"- Pas vraiment... J'espérais que tu m'aiderais." Avoua-t-il.

"- J'ai effectivement une idée !" Dévoila Hermione d'une voix énigmatique.

Ils pénétrèrent dans un Pré-au-Lard complètement transformé pour la fête des amoureux. Des petits anges voletaient à travers les rues en jetant sur les passants des petits cœurs lumineux. L'ambiance était des plus magiques, les vitrines étaient magnifiquement décorées. Quelques heures plus tard, les deux amis sortirent d'Honeydukes. Harry avait finalement trouvé un présent pour Ginny ; avec l'aide d'Hermione, il lui avait acheté de délicieux chocolats emballés dans une boite en forme de cœur.

Hermione éclata de rire quand Harry fit une imitation très réaliste de Crabbe en train de réfléchir.

"- Le pire c'est que tu l'imites bien !" Déclara-t-elle avec un sourire.

"- J'ai dû être comédien dans une autre vie." Répondit le Gryffondor, en lui rendant son sourire.

Ils passèrent devant une bijouterie quand le jeune homme s'arrêta brusquement. La Gryffondor se tourna vers lui en haussant les sourcils.

"- Ca te dirait un bon chocolat chaud ?" Demanda-t-il.

"- Tu me prends par les sentiments." Dit-elle avec un rire. " Et je vais me laisser tenter !"

Harry s'éloigna alors vers les Trois Balais afin de chercher leurs boissons. Restant seule, Hermione se tourna vers la vitrine de la bijouterie. Son regard se posa sur un magnifique bracelet en argent. Un sourire un peu nostalgique apparut sur ses lèvres à la vue du bijou.

"- Qu'est-ce que tu regardes ?"

Surprise, la Gryffondor sursauta avant de rencontrer un regard vert qu'elle connaissait pour être celui de son meilleur ami. Ce dernier lui tendit un gobelet de chocolat chaud.

"- Merci." Dit-elle en buvant une longue gorgée. " C'est délicieux."

Le Survivant approuva d'un mouvement de tête.

"- Alors, qu'est-ce que tu regardais ?" Répéta-t-il.

Hermione se retourna vers la vitrine et lui montra le bracelet argenté du doigt. Curieux, Harry s'approcha de la vitre.

"- C'est un bracelet des plus banals."

"- Il ressemble au bracelet que ma grand-mère m'avait offert avant sa mort... Malheureusement, je l'ai perdu en cinquième année..." expliqua-t-elle

Un silence suivit cette phrase. Le Gryffondor se doutait qu'elle avait dû le perdre durant la bataille au département des mystères et il remercia silencieusement la jeune femme de ne pas l'avoir mentionné.

"- Et... Tu y tenais, n'est-ce pas ?"

La préfète hocha la tête tout un buvant une seconde gorgée de la boisson chaude. Elle tourna le visage vers lui et Harry ne put s'empêcher de sourire tendrement. Hermione avait des traces de chocolat au coin des lèvres. Instinctivement, il porta la main à sa bouche et essuya du pouce le liquide chocolaté. Sans vraiment s'en rendre compte, il porta son pouce à ses lèvres et lécha les traces de la boisson.

Le fantôme, qui s'était pratiquement endormi, vit là une bonne occasion de pousser sa chansonnette :

_"- Sha-la-la-la-la-la, my oh my  
Il... est intimidé  
Il n'ose... pas l'embrasser  
Sha-la-la-la-la-la, s'il... est sage  
Ça... serait vraiment... dommage  
Adieu... la fiancée... "_

A nouveau, la main du Gryffondor vint caresser les lèvres de la jeune femme. Lentement, comme par peur de l'effrayer, Harry s'approcha d'elle. Leurs nez se touchèrent, leurs souffles se mêlèrent et leurs bouches allaient entrer en contact... Mais encore une fois, Hermione fit un pas en arrière.

"- Il faudrait mieux que je rentre !" Déclara-t-elle en s'éloignant en courant.

Complètement amorphe, Harry la laissa s'éloigner. Son regard rencontra celui du fantôme qui flottait devant lui. Ce dernier, les bras croisés sur son torse, lui lança un regard des plus mécontents.

"- Qu'est-ce que tu me veux encore !" S'exclama t-il en se tournant vers la vitrine de la bijouterie.

Son regard se posa sur un bracelet en argent.

°

°

°

_"- Prends-lui la... main  
Dans... la douceur du lagon  
Décide-toi mon... garçon  
Et n'attends... pas demain  
Elle... n'dit pas un mot  
Et n'dira pas... un mot  
Avant... d'être embrassée... "_

"- J'essaye de me concentrer !" S'écria Harry au fantôme qui flottait au dessus de sa tête.

Heureusement, il était seul dans la Salle Commune… aucun risque qu'on le prenne pour un taré. Soupirant, il baissa les yeux vers la boîte de chocolats qu'il avait achetée à Ginny. C'était la Saint Valentin et il avait seulement vu sa "petite amie" à l'entrainement de Quidditch. D'ailleurs, il n'avait vu ni Ginny, ni Ron - trop occupé à jouer le Valentin avec Luna- ni Hermione. Soudain, le portrait s'ouvrit pour laisser passer les élèves qui revenaient du dîner... Etrangement, Harry n'avait pas eu faim de toute la journée... un nœud à l'estomac l'empêchait d'avaler toute nourriture qu'on lui présentait.

Dans la mêlée il vit une chevelure brune qui sortait à nouveau de la Salle Commune. Se levant brusquement, il repéra Ginny dans un coin, entourée de ses amies. S'approchant, le jeune homme lui donna son présent, l'embrassa sur la joue avant de déclarer :

"- Joyeuse Saint Valentin !"

Sur ces mots, il lui fit un geste de la main et sortit à son tour de la Salle Commune. Il se mit aussitôt à la recherche d'Hermione :

"- Je jure solennellement que mes intentions sont mauvaises !"

Aussitôt la carte du Maraudeur lui montra un point, représentant la Gryffondor, et qui se dirigeait vers le parc de Poudlard.

_"-Sha-la-la-la-la-la, n'aies... pas peur  
Ne pense... qu'au bonheur  
Vas-y, oui, embrasse-la  
Sha-la-la-la-la-la, n'hésite... pas  
Puisque... tu sais que toi  
Toi, tu ne... penses qu'à ça... "_

"- Oui c'est bon, j'ai compris !" Déclara-t-il furieusement au spectre, qui en réponse ne fit que chanter plus fort.

Quelques minutes plus tard, il atterrit finalement dans le parc. Harry s'aventura un peu au bord du lac, et c'est là qu'il la vit. Debout, adossée contre le tronc d'un arbre, les paupières closes, elle semblait dormir. Silencieusement, il s'approcha et lui murmura contre son cou :

"- Tu attends quelqu'un en particulier ?"

Sursautant, Hermione se tourna, un regard surpris vers Harry. Encore un peu sous le choc, elle lui frappa gentiment l'épaule.

"- Ne me refais plus jamais une peur pareille !" S'exclama-t-elle avec un sourire.

"- Désolé, mais c'était trop tentant." Répondit-il avant de subitement rajouter les sourcils froncés." Tu attends quelqu'un peut-être ?"

"- Non." Dit-elle avant de lui lancer un étrange regard. " Alors, comment Ginny a trouvé son cadeau ?"

Harry passa une main dans les cheveux, un peu embarrassé :

"- A vrai dire... j'en sais rien."

"- Tu en sais rien ?" Répéta la jeune femme, en haussant un sourcil.

"- Je lui ai donné son cadeau... mais je ne suis pas resté... Je t'ai suivie."

"- Tu m'as suivie ?" Répéta-t-elle sans vraiment comprendre.

Le cœur battant la chamade, le jeune homme s'approcha plus près de la Gryffondor. Cette dernière, les yeux écarquillés, s'adossa davantage contre le tronc. Lui faisait face, Harry sortit de sa poche un petit coffret en velours bleu nuit.

"- C'est pour toi." Dit-il dans un souffle.

Les mains tremblantes, Hermione s'empara du coffret et l'ouvrit. Elle resta un instant sans voix avant que des larmes n'apparaissent aux bords de ses yeux.

"- Oh Harry, vraiment tu n'aurais pas dû... je ne peux pas acc..."

"- Ne dis pas de bêtises."

_"-Sha-la-la-la-la-la, c'est... si bon  
Écoute... la chanson  
Décide-toi... embrasse-la..."_ chanta le fantôme, les yeux pleins d'espoir.

Il s'empara du bracelet argenté et l'attacha au poignet de son amie. Ils se fixèrent un instant, chocolat contre émeraude. Lentement, Harry leva une main et caressa tendrement la joue de sa compagne. Il se pencha légèrement, ses lèvres frôlant les siennes... Le Survivant, pour plus de sécurité, la plaqua davantage contre l'arbre, son corps emprisonnant celui de la jeune femme... ainsi, il était certain qu'elle ne se déroberait pas à la dernière minute.

_"- Sha-la-la-la-la-la, vas-y fait vite  
Écoute... la musique... "_

Alors qu'il allait poser les lèvres sur les siennes, Hermione réussit à murmurer.

"- Et Ginny ?"

Harry déposa un baiser sur son front. Le spectre soupira d'énervement... elle gâchait tous ses plans...

"- C'est pas Ginny qui m'intéresse..."

_"-Embrasse-la, embrasse-la, embrasse-la... allez, vas-y  
Embrasse-la..."_

"- Oui mais..."

Elle ne put terminer sa phrase car Harry venait de capturer ses lèvres. Soupirant de satisfaction, le jeune homme la serra dans ses bras avec possession. Ses lèvres étaient comme il se les était imaginées... pleines, sensuelles, au goût légèrement fruité. Il fut surpris quand Hermione entoura ses bras autour de son cou et répondit au baiser avec fièvre. Le Gryffondor colla davantage son corps contre celui de la jeune femme tandis que leurs langues se rencontraient furieusement.

Le petit fantôme fit le signe de la victoire ! Enfin sa mission touchait à sa fin... Il méritait bien un peu de repos avant la prochaine fête des amoureux.

Ils se séparèrent quelques minutes plus tard. Souriant comme jamais, Harry posa son front contre celui d'Hermione. Seules leurs respirations se faisaient entendre. Le Survivant releva subitement la tête... c'était trop calme. Où était passé ce stupide fantôme et sa satanée chanson ? Curieusement il regarda autour de lui.

"- Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?" Demanda la préfète.

Reportant son attention sur la jeune femme, Harry eut un petit rire :

"- Tu vas pas me croire... mais durant ces quatre derniers jours, un fantôme aux airs d'angelot..."

"- Il te suivait partout et n'arrêtait pas de chanter la même chanson ?" Interrompit Hermione en écarquillant les yeux

"- Comment tu sais ça ?" Questionna-t-il surpris.

"- Moi aussi... Enfin, moi aussi j'ai été "harcelée" par un fantôme comme le tien."

"- Qu'est-ce qu'il te disait le tien ?"

Hermione baissa légèrement le regard, le rouge aux joues. Avec un rire, Harry la prit dans ses bras et la Gryffondor se laissa bercée quelques instants.

"- Moi, il me prenait la tête pour que je t'embrasse... Alors tu peux bien me le dire."

Elle rougit davantage alors qu'elle croisait le regard interrogateur du Survivant. Se hissant sur la pointe des pieds, elle lui murmura à l'oreille. L'instant d'après, Harry éclata de rire tandis que la jeune femme le fusilla du regard :

"- Ce n'est pas drôle !"

"- Moi, j'adore ton fantôme... Je comprends maintenant pourquoi tu rougissais toutes les cinq minutes."

Hermione le fixa intensément.

"- Harry ?"

"- Oui ?"

"- Tais-toi !" S'exclama-t-elle en s'emparant de sa cravate.

Elle l'embrassa passionnément, mordillant et suçotant sa lèvre supérieure.

"- Ca fait longtemps que je rêvais de faire ça." Expliqua-t-elle avec un sourire.

Le Gryffondor lui rendit son sourire :

"- La prochaine fois, n'hésite pas !"

Ils se prirent par la main et y entremêlèrent leurs doigts.

"- Que diront les autres de notre relation ?" Demanda soudainement la jeune femme.

"- Ils l'accepteront... sinon je m'en fous... ils devront l'accepter ! En ce qui concerne Ginny je lui parlerais."

"- Nous lui parlerons." Rectifia immédiatement Hermione.

Harry se pencha et l'embrassa tendrement et c'est main dans la main que les deux tourtereaux montèrent jusqu'à la tour des Gryffondor.

°

°

°

"- Alors ?" Demanda curieusement un chérubin, armé d'un arc et de flèches.

Le petit fantôme lança un regard lourd de sens à son supérieur :

"- Désolé, Maître Cupidon... Mais je ne m'occuperai plus JAMAIS des Potter avant plusieurs siècles ! Je pensais avoir gagné le gros lot avec le père mais le fils est dix fois pire... ce sont des catastrophes de l'amour !" S'exclama t-il avec conviction.

Soudain, un autre fantôme semblable au premier apparut, le visage complètement défait.

"- Alors ?" Répéta à nouveau Cupidon au nouveau venu.

"- Chef, je ne m'occuperai plus JAMAIS des Malfoy avant plusieurs millénaires !... Ils sont affreux... Vous ne pouvez même pas imaginer ce que j'ai vécu... c'était l'enfer !" Répondit le fantôme, au bord de la crise de larmes.

Fronçant les sourcils, Cupidon fit apparaitre un rouleau de parchemin. Il y jeta un œil avant de soupirer :

"- Je crains que vous aurez encore à faire. D'après ce qui y est écrit, Potter aura trois enfants et Malfoy deux... Je suis désolé pour vous !"

Le fantôme des Potter se figea comme frappé par la foudre tandis que celui des Malfoy fondit en larmes. Cupidon eut un petit sourire encourageant tout en tirant deux flèches de son petit nuage. L'une d'elle frappa Severus Rogue et l'autre atterrit sur Mme Rosmerta...

"- Que c'est beau l'amour !" Déclara t-il avec un rire.

FIN

°

°

°

**Commentaires, menaces de morts, critiques... j'accepte de tout !**

Les paroles de la chanson viennent d"Embrasse là"... une des chansons du dessin animé "La Petite Sirène."

Merci de m'avoir lu !

Gros bisous a tous et à la prochaine

Adle Amodio


End file.
